The present invention is related to a buckle structure of mask for, but not limited to, swimming, scuba as well as diving. Said structure is provided between the soft mask part and strap, more particular to the buckle structure of frameless swimming mask.
At present, conventional and known swimming masks normally provide a soft mask, a set of frame and at least one or more lens. The buckle is jointed or mounted to both sides of frame directly. The structure is complicated.
Currently, the swimming masks are adopting a frameless structure, that means, the soft mask part is connected with lens directly and the buckle is provided on the soft mask part near the outside of lens. The advantage of this mask is that it can provide wider view and without obstruction. As refer to FIG. 1, in order to prevent the misshape of soft mask B which caused by the unequal pulling strength during adjusting or operating buckle A, there is an insert-through pin C to increase the surface area and share the pulling force across the soft mask B. Furthermore, around the insert-through pin C, a gluey portion D is provided with certain thickness which extends from the soft mask B. The prior art reduces the deformity of the soft mask B, but introduces an obstruction from the insert-through pin C and agley portion D.
After carefully study, the inventor developed the present invention. The buckle structure of the present invention is adopting a hard buckle which has plurality of pins inserted into holes located on the soft mask. The pins are located equally on the larger surface of soft mask part which enables the pulling force caused by operating and adjusting the strap to be spread in different directions thus decreasing the deformity of mask. Therefore, there is no insert-through pin protruded in the inner portion of the mask part, so that a wider view angle is provided.